F*** You Duo Maxwell
by Masamune Reforged
Summary: Mostly just foul language in this fic. Relena's view of a certain braided pilot.


F*** You Duo Maxwell – A GW fanfiction

Author: masamune

Warnings: Obviously foul language, Relena being a bitch, angst and some darkness. Slight yaoi base.

Disclaimer: If I owned Gundam Wing I wouldn't have to write fanfics about it, I'd just produce new episodes ne? So guess what? I don't own Gundam Wing. Bandai and Sunrise and Sotsu agency do.

Archive: I don't know why anyone would want to archive this but if you really really want to go right ahead.

I hate you more than I hate anybody in the world. I know, I know, I'm not supposed to hate anyone. I'm supposedly Ms. Warm Hearted, Sugar Coated Peacecraft. Well, I guess I don't live up to that expectation. I'm not completely naïve like everyone thinks I am. 

Hate is something that everyone has. And even though I try to look at the best things in life I really have one hindrance. 

Duo Maxwell. Fuck you Duo Maxwell. 

I don't care if little kids are reading this, I don't care if my mother, Mrs. Darlian finds this. To Hell with you all! Let the delegates at the World Nation get a hold of this if they can. Kick me off the board and talk about my 'anger problems' behind my back! I don't care! Oh gomen nasai, for my foul language, but I couldn't give a shitting bitch's cunt in Hell about your opinion.

I've suppressed my emotions long enough. Never have I told anyone how much I hate you or why I hate you so much. I would be strong. I'd carry my pain silently. I would not let the world know how much it hurts, how hot the anger burns inside of me. 

I thought you were a girl the first time I really saw you. The first time was at that port near St. Gabriel's Institute, but I couldn't get a good look since you damn near blinded me with that stupid light you had. There you were Flirting, shamelessly, with Heero in those ridiculously short shorts (though Heero looked amazing in them) like a hussy. I thought to myself, "Why its natural for a man like Heero to attract the attention of ladies." But take a few steps closer and your features come closer into focus. Long beautiful chestnut hair and bangs, deep violet eyes that shimmer like pools, slender, but slightly muscular form and your damned smile.

Naturally my joy at finally finding Heero again overshadowed the dark, evil anger that you summoned inside of me. But later that night I couldn't sleep because the only thing I could think of was you smiling like the baka you are and whispering something to Heero and looking at me. How dumb do you think I am?

I hate you, Duo Maxwell, because Heero loves you. Hai, without a doubt in the world he does love you. The noble, brave, daring soldier falling in love for a louse like you Maxwell. I couldn't believe it at first.

But the signs where everywhere. You were always with him, your arm draped around his shoulder, saying small comments only to him, flashing him your most devious smile. I should have caught on to what you were doing, but… it wasn't the best of times.

The war threw the world apart. Heero was traveling all over the world and into the infinite depths of space, but I wouldn't give up. I followed him, I followed him because I love him with all my heart and soul and I knew that his right place was with me. I waited for him to come back to me, and time and time again he did. I saw him on the balcony while I was delivering my first speech to the world leaders. He was going to shoot me, finally going to kill me, like he first promised. He couldn't do it, he couldn't bear to spill my blood and I'm convinced that it's because he knows his feelings for me too.

Feelings don't mean love. Iie, Heero doesn't love me. He loves you, Maxwell, kisama. I don't know how you managed to ever delude someone as smart and I don't know how you could have the heart to corrupt him with your tainted presence. 

Hai, that's it. You pulled Heero in when he least expected it. When I discovered you were a Gundam pilot like he was I could hardly control my rage. Slinking to his side like the snake you are you made him think you were "just friends"… well you sure changed that as fast as you could didn't you? 

That's why I hate you. The only thing I ever wanted in this world was and still is Heero Yuy. Just to have him by my side, in my arms, in my life would satisfy. I would tear the Earth asunder if that were what it would take to make him love me. Peacecraft morals or not I would kill everyone and anyone if I could be with him. And you know how much I'd love to start by blowing out the back of your head, Maxwell.

But I also know that actions like those won't get me anywhere. There really isn't anything I can do except sit and write this stupid letter, which I'll probably burn in an incinerator after I'm done. The frustration is so unbearable that I think I'm going to pop a vein in my forehead just thinking about this. Knowing that the one thing you want most in life is out of your reach is the most infuriating, crazing pains in existence. 

All of it mixes and jumbles in my head. It's almost like this garbled writing, angry, sad, envious and downright impossible to make any sense out of. Hate, love, want, need, strife, everything tears around my head like a tornado and I think that I'll explode if I don't do something to remedy myself soon. I can't even express myself clearly anymore. I'm seeing red and I'm wishing with all my might that it'd be your blood Duo Maxwell. If I take a gun to my head and kill myself your name will appear under the cause of death. All of my emotions and feelings and bitter hatred and undying love mix together and I can't think of anything to describe it except, 

Fuck you Duo Maxwell.

~owari

Notes: If anybody actually read this you must be thinking, "Who wrote this and what is wrong with them?" Well, I'm Masamune, and although I've been around on MLs and websites for a while now I haven't been too active lately, ok, inactive for a long while.This little shot in the dark was just my way of trying to bounce back. I needed it to be short and morose, but I'm not at all satisfied with this fic at all. I just feel like if I don't write something NOW, I'll never write again, so if you're out there reading this crappy thing just maybe drop me a line if you've got the time. [MasamuneEHS@hotmail.com][1]

masamune

   [1]: mailto:MasamuneEHS@hotmail.com



End file.
